This application is based on and claims priority to international application PCT/ES00/00467, filed Dec. 12, 2000, which in turn, is based on and claims priority to application ES P9902756, filed Dec. 17, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention consist of a new system for keeping the reed next to the mouthpiece in wind instruments of the clarinet and saxophone families, thanks to which great improvements are achieved as regards other system used up to now.
The improvements affect both the easiness provided when emitting low notes as well as the fullness of the sound.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket system that maintains the reed fastened to the mouthpiece on reducing the diameter of the bracket when one or more screws are tightened has been used to date.
These systems have various disadvantages as a result of their design that affects the working and the sound of the instrument. Their basic characteristics are as follows: a bracket of a different size is needed for each member of the clarinet and saxophone families. When the mouthpiece and/or reed makes contact with the bracket, this receives part of its vibration trough transmission; the read becomes strangled against the mouthpiece when the diameter of the bracket is reduced, contrary to what would be ideal in maintaining it free of any pressure.
To avoid the inconveniences of this type, the owner of this invention has developed a new system to maintain the reed next to the mouthpiece, the main characteristics of which are as follows: the ring itself is valid for all the members of the clarinet and saxophone families; the reed and mouthpiece only come into contact with the damper of the spring and the screw and not with the spring; and the reed ascends from its base and maintained suspended underneath the mouthpiece without forcing.
The cushioned tightener ring is composed of the following five components: spring (2.1), screw (2.2), riveted nut (2.3), damper of the screw (2.4) and damper of the spring (2.5).
The spring (2.1) is made of one wire part only with a design in the shape of a ring (3.1), slanted as regards the base (4.1), that ends up joining both ends in a head forming a gudgeon (5.1) that is attached with a riveted nut (2.3).
The riveted nut (2.3) closes the spring (2.1) and makes it rise or descend by sliding along the screw (2.2), which becomes endless when its point (8.1) turns on the damper (2.4) inserted in it so that it rests on the mouthpiece, managing to raise the base of the spring (4.1), which has another damper (2.5) inserted in it so that it rests on the reed with minimum contact, maintaining it suspended underneath the mouthpiece without forcing.
Due to the slant of the spring when it is made to rise on turning the screw, the back part of the base (4.2) is the first that rests on the reed, permitting the tension of the spring on the front part (4.3) to be adjusted and, consequently, the pressure of the reed on the front part.